megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Survivor Overclocked
Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked is an enhanced port of Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor and it has been announced to be in Nintendo 3DS. The port features enhanced art, voice acting for almost every piece of dialouge, new demons and an extended story (8th Day). However, most of the game lacks 3D support, with all gameplay on the touch screen. Release Dates * North America: August 23, 2011 * Japan: September 1, 2011 Story See Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Characters *Protagonist - Referred to as the Hero, he is the main character of the story. His personality is shaped through the player's decisions.]] *Yuzu Tanikawa - The protagonist's childhood friend since elementary school, who struggles to deal with the strain of constant danger and wishes to run away from it all. *Atsuro Kihara - The protagonist's childhood friend who is a computer savvy. Although a genius, he hardly has a studious personality and is very gregarious. He wishes to control the demons, erasing their threat and benefiting mankind. *Midori Komaki - A famous and excitable cosplayer whose alias is Dolly. After receiving a COMP, she strives to save everyone from the demons, claiming that she is Magical Dolly, who administers magical punishment to demons. *Keisuke Takagi - Atsuro's old friend from middle school. Although he appears timid, he has a strong sense of justice and rightiousness, almost to a fault when he summoned Yama, the judge of the underworld. *Yoshino Harusawa - Also known as Haru, she is a famous singer who was previously in the band D-VA. She appears depressed and tends to rant because of her outlook on life. *Mari Mochizuki - Atsuro's kind and caring tutor from middle school, who is now an elementary school nurse. She is looking for the killer who murdered her lover and teamed up with a vampire slayer named Kresnik. *Amane Kuzuryu - The mysterious yet charismatic maiden of the Shomonkai. She is one of few people who can summon demons without a COMP. She shares her goals with an angel named Remiel who lives inside her. *Tadashi Nikaido - Known as Kaido, he is the leader of a gang called the Shibuya Daemons. Although he appears intimidating, he is known to be quite helpful. He strives for world domination and has a lingering crush on Mari. *Eiji Kamiya - Also known as Gin, he is the owner of a bar called "Eiji" and acts as a guardian to Haru. He used to be uncaring about life, but met Aya, the lead singer of D-VA , and cared more. Gin continues to search for Aya, who went missing. *Naoya - The protagonist's cousin, who lived with the protagonist until a few years before the story. He wrote the Demon Summoning Program. He wishes for the protagonist to become the King of Bel and rebel against God. *Yasuyuki Honda - An office worker who is trying to escape the lockdown so he can be by his son's side during his operation. He teams up with Kaido during battles. *Misaki Izuna - A member of a special government unit that is attempting to rid of all the demons. She values her mission above all else and does not believe that the government's solution is just. *Shoji - A journalist who occasionally meets the protagonist and his friends. She is adept at gathering information. Her mentor was a friend of 10BIT, Atsuro's internet friend. Trivia *According to the website Siliconera, Overclocked ''would be the first ''Shin Megami Tensei game to be launched overseas first instead of in Japan. Reference link here. External Links *Official NA Site *Japanese Official Site Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked